


Lighter than a feather

by kis



Series: Rituals [3]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Hehehe, It is not a ritual but it take place in the univers, Juliet is horny AF, Magnum have magical hands and wicked fingers, Vaginal Fingering, how many time the Queen get laid?, maybe I should add the fantastic tongue next time, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kis/pseuds/kis
Summary: The Majordomo take note to stop stalking the PI because the sight of him shirtless curled in her bed with her dogs had cause serious malfunction to her brain
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Rituals [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788544
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Lighter than a feather

_There are times when the lightest touch brings forth a burning desire_

******  
*****

His touch was lighter than a feather. She could barely feel his caress on her back, brushing her most sensitive parts. She swallowed a slight moan as the hand went higher and drew a little heart on her collarbone with one digit.

Back to its old patterns, the hand traced small and slow circles across her back, leaving a trail of gooseflesh on her naked body.

Her breath faltered when the man gently stroked her lower back with his callous hand before pulling it away. The woman whimpered from despair before a hot mouth replaced the hand and started to place tiny kisses across her back. Could he hear how her heart stuttered in her cold room? Could he feel how his touches made her burn with desire?

The man planted a last luscious and wet kiss on her waist before he withdrew his mouth and put his hand back. An evil hand that went lower and lower slowly creeping closer to her panties.

Before she even knew it, she grasped her duvet and a loud whine spilled from her mouth when she felt his fingers brushing her panties, teasing her relentlessly.

It was not enough! She needed more! She needed more friction, she needed more from him, she…

The world spun around her when the man roughly put her panties aside and let a digit caress her wet folds. Her chest slowly rose and fell from anticipation as her heart beat so hard within her chest that she was afraid it had dug a hole in her rib cage.

A silent cry left her mouth when finally, two wicked fingers steadily dipped inside her needy fanny, making her whole body quake from lust and tears started to fall on her cheeks.

_Jesus Christ!_

A light chuckle escaped from the man, clearly happy with his little torture as the sounds of her wet pussy being violently fingered saturated the room.

Something warm started to spread inside her stomach.

Her orgasm…

She failed to catch her breath as the man found a punishing pace with his bloody fantastic fingers.

She was so close…

A loud sob left her mouth as she hit her bed like the possessed woman she was.

_I’m…_

She needed the release so badly! She was almost there!

_Don’t stop please!_

Close! Close! Close! She was so close!

_Come for me Higgins_

_Magnum!_

Juliet yelled to her empty room, eyes wide open and sweat mixed with tears dripping from her face. Once her eyes get used to the dark and her heart stopped beating like a furious organ the Majordomo take a serious peeped to her room. She was alone in her tiny cold flat in London and not with Thomas fucking Magnum touching her most sacred part like a mad man.

_Fan-fucking-tastic!_

Why in Pete’s sake did she had a dream like that? Especially with _him_? With a frustrated groan she smashed her head in the pillow and closed her eyes. The ex-spy tried – really, she tried! - not to think about her partner and his magic hands fingering her or his hot mouth kissing her back, but Higgins could still feel his fingers in her fanny hitting the right spot.

_Damn it!!_

Irritated with her ruined orgasm, Juliet plan to get laid with a nice chap as soon as possible. Even the bloody Queen got laid more than her, it must explain her incredible lifespan.

The Majordomo take note to stop stalking the PI because the sight of him shirtless curled in her bed with her dogs had cause serious malfunction to her brain.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you Bicoco for being my beta ! Also it is my first smut in english, I almost plan to never publish it because I think what I wrote is rubbish but here we go. One last thing... all the typos are mine.


End file.
